gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Legend of Zelda: Dagger of Darkness 3D
The Legend of Zelda: Dagger of Darkness is an awesome Legend of Zelda game, and the return of Nightmare. Story It starts by showing a boy with evil eyes standing in a dark field. He's holding a dagger in his his hand. In front of him Hylian Knights are fighting off dark monsters. Then, the boy hears a voice and turns around. Small creatures run into him and he is knocked. The leader of the group summons up magic and destroys the boy, causing the world to turn to light. The camera lifts to the atmosphere and rests in space. Dialogue appears and says "I will get my revenge!". Link is lying in bed, and then he hears a bell. Link wakes up and walked outside. A nice villager calls Link. Characters *Link (Main Character)- a 17-year-old boy that carries a sword and a shield. He wears a green tunic and cap. *Princess Zelda - a girl and the Princess of Hyrule, daughter of the king. She helps Link throughout the game, and gives you special items *Cratkon - an old Wekoi man that holds the Magic Key. He also is the gatekeeper to Wekoian Dungeon. *Ninhunuk - an evil Gerudo knight and leader of the Gerudo. She rides a black horse. Ninhunuk can only be found in Sacred Temple and Deku Forest. *Impa - an old woman of the Sheikah species that protects Zelda. *Sheteta - a Hylian Knight that wanders the world and wields the Cloud Sword. *Sparks (Links Brother) - a man with an orange tunic and a spear. He is Link's brother. *Faron - the Protecter of the Zoras, and King Zoras daughter. She holds the Water Sword. *Eldin - the chief of the rock-eating Gorons. He carries the Flaming Sword. *Nightmare (Main Antoganoist) - the main bad guy that can change forms Nightmares Forms *Giant Bot *Aganhim (Boss) *Moldorm *Fake Ganon (Boss) *Lanmola *Dethl (Boss) *Sudgus (New) (Boss) *Fertiea (New) *Nightdark (New) (Boss) Places *Deku Forest **The Village **Great Oak **Canopy Maze(Dungeon) **Chamber of the Woods *Zora Seas **Zoras Domain **Faron Falls **Mt. Zora (Dungeon) **Ocean Castle (Dungeon) *Ice Mines **Sacred Fountain **Frozen Palace (Dungeon) **Worker Camp *Goron City **Fire Trail **Death Mountain **Eldin's Sanctuary **Goron Crater (Dungeon) *Arid Desert **Gerudo Gorge **Sandy Wasteland **Takar Cave (Dungeon) *Bottle Grotto **Bottle Square **Sparks Mansion **Sacred Temple (Dungeon) *Iokew Meadow **Sacred Lake **Sacred Tree **Hyrule Caves *Hyrule Castle **Throne Room **Courtyard **Zeldas Tower *Wekoi Labyrinth **Ancient Caves **Sacred Castle **Wekoi Dungeon (Dungeon) *Fountain of Ancients **Farore's Chamber **Nayru's Chamber **Din's Chamber **Goddess Chamber *Sky Rift **Sky Temple (Dungeon) **Stormship *Nightmare Storm **The Final Battle Weapons & Items *Hyrule Sword - the sword you receive in Deku Forest *Royal Sword - the sword you get from Zelda after you rescue Impa. *Flaming Sword - a sword givin to you by Eldin *Water Sword - a sword givin to you by Faron *Master Sword - the ancient blade that evil cannot touch. It's found in a pedestal in Wekoi Dungeon. *Cloud Sword - a sword givin to you by Shetteta *Wooden Shield - a basic shield received in a chest near the Great Oak. *Sacred Shield - a shield bought in Hyrule Castle Town after Frozen Palace for 380 rupees. *Goddesss Shield - an upgraded shield using 3 Evil Crystals, 3 Goron Stones, and 6 Ancient Flowers *Hylian Shield - the shield you can buy for 670 rupees after you beat Takar Cave *Diamond Shield - a shield bought in Arid Desert for 900 rupees after you collect 25 Mirror Shards. *Boomerang - A weapon that is used to hit far off objects *Gale Boomerang - an upgraded boomeraang used to fight strong winds. *Bombs - Bomb bags ae received in Frozen Palace. They have a certain range. *Water Bombs - Bombs that can explode in water. *Bombchus - small bombs that can move up walls. *Heros Bow - a simple bow received in Mt.Zora. *Iron Bow - an upgraded bow using stronger arrows and a better aim. *Sacred Bow - the best bow can withstand fire attacks. The arrows move twice as fast. *Clawshot - a chain with a claw at the end. It can grab grates. *Long Clawshot - a longer, upgraded type of clawshot won by playing a mini-game. *Iron Hammer - a strong hammer that can smash rusted objects. *Megaton Hammer - an upgraded stronger hammer. *Farores Gloves - gloves rewarded to you by Farore after beating Takar Cave. They can move far off objects. *Iron Boots - metal boots used to sink in Ocean Castle. *Megaton Boots - stronger upgraded boots *Mask of Nayru - a mask rewarded by Nayru. It can see invisible objects. *Helmet of Nayru - an upgraded mask. It uses bigger space and a dowsing abilitiy. *Dins Mace - a strong mace given to you by Din. *Pegasus Boots - some boots that make you fly *Magic Rod - A rod that summons magic *Magic Powder - a powder given to you by Cratkon. It can use fire, ice, water, thunder, and nature magics. *Hylain Slingshot - a slingshot found in Deku Forest *Scattershot *Magnetic Glove - a glove that can be used as a magnet on steel items *Razor Seed - a sharp seed inplanted in the ground. There are only 5 in the whole game. *Wekoi Flute - a flute given to you by Cratkon after you clear Wekoi Dungeon. It can play 9 songs *Dark Poe - an evil ghost caught in a jar. *Dagger - a small knife that can by given by Ghig- Oshig in exchange for a Taramach Token. *Dagger of Darkness - the upgraded version of a dagger, that is stolen from Nightmare while you are fighting him in Dethl form in Power Temple. You use it to defeat Nightmare in Nightdark form. Video Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Legend of Zelda Category:RPG Category:Medeval Category:3DS games Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3D Games